


Log Chopping + Axe + Head

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Chopping Logs, FebuWhump2021, Fire Pit Prep, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shock, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: The team enjoy a log chopping day at Mac's until there is an accident.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Log Chopping + Axe + Head

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 14 Prompt - I didn't mean it.
> 
> I had so many plans to do something Valentine's based for this but it never materialised!! I was struggling for inspiration until I had to move our own stack of logs yesterday. Thankfully no injuries there!!
> 
> Enjoy x

Sitting around the fire pit after a successful mission is one of Mac’s favourite things. The pleasure of seeing all his family safe and well, most of the time anyway. He never likes seeing them injured but them being there is the most important thing.

Of course, none of them realise, well except maybe Bozer and Jack, that having a fire most nights when they are home requires work. Raking through, re-laying, cleaning, splitting and stacking the logs, splitting and stacking the kindling. It takes time and energy. Most of the time, Mac enjoys doing this as a solitary activity. A job where he can switch off, let ideas and thoughts percolate in his brain whilst completing a bit of manual labour. However, this particular Saturday, the whole team have decided it’s time to pitch in.

Mac wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to share this activity but once in the rhythm, it was nice to have his family around. Bozer, understandably, is in charge in the kitchen. He won’t allow anybody to assist in his culinary magic, but graciously allows Matty to watch. Then again, Bozer wouldn’t dare to go against Matty, even outside the office.

Riley is sat in one corner, surrounded by old fence panels and sawn up scaffolding planks. She’s been tasked by Mac to split it all into kindling. At first, she’s not happy that she can’t wield one of the bigger axes, but after some persuasion from Mac that she has the most important job, after all you can’t get the fire going without the smaller wood, Riley excels. She realises how cathartic it is, slamming the small axe down continually, splitting the wood like a hot knife through butter.

That leaves Jack and Mac to split the logs, axes dropping in an easy rhythm. There isn’t much talking, just their inhale and exhale filling the air. Mac relishes the easy companionship. The comfortable silence. The roll of his shoulders as the axe flies through the air. It’s a relatively hot day and Jack stops to slip his shirt off.

‘Reckon the master of the kitchen might let us get drinks?’ Jack jokingly asks.

‘Hmmm, I think you better ask him yourself’, Mac replies, continuing to split wood. ‘I’m not brave enough to venture up there’.

‘Thanks partner’, Jack throws over his shoulder as he makes his way to the house.

Mac continues working. They’re at least halfway through the stack of logs that he managed to snag for free after helping someone out. If they keep going the same way, they’ll finish the lot today. Mac sneaks a glance over at Riley. She is still working, looking lost in her own head. He smiles. Everybody seems totally relaxed and it makes him content in the best way possible.

Mac goes back to his task. Back into the easy rhythm. Unfortunately, he doesn’t hear Jack coming up behind him with some much-needed refreshment. One minute his axe is splitting wood, the next minute he feels it come into contact with something else as he swings it back.

There is a grunt from behind him.

Mac spins round as Jack is collapsing. The tray he was carrying smashes to the floor and with it, Riley becomes aware of the situation.

‘Jack!’ she shouts as she drops what she is doing and runs over.

Mac is kneeling next to Jack’s prone form, shaking him by the shoulders.

‘Jack, Jack. Wake up. Talk to me. It’s Mac. Can you hear me?’ Mac pleads.

There is noise from above them and Bozer’s head appears over the balcony. ‘What… What happened?’

‘I… I hit him with the axe’, Mac gets out. ‘I didn’t mean it. I didn’t know he was there’.

Riley grabs hold of Mac’s shoulder and squeezes, noticing that Mac is starting to spiral.

‘Bozer, get down here’, Matty appears in Riley’s eyeline, marching across the lawn. ‘I’ve called for medics, they’re on their way. Mac, I need you to move out the way’. Matty gently puts her hand on Mac’s other shoulder. He’s been silent the whole time and Matty is concerned he is going into shock.

Mac still hasn’t moved by the time Bozer has arrived and him and Riley physically manoeuvre Mac away as Matty checks Jack’s pulse, pleased it’s strong and steady. Matty kneels down where Mac had been and rubs Jack’s sternum.

‘Jack. Jack. Come on. You have to wake up for me’, Matty says, pausing when she gets a groan from the Texan.

‘That’s it. Open your eyes for me’.

Jack blinks open his eyes and closes them just as quickly before groaning again. His hand lazily works its way up to his face before settling on his forehead.

‘Ahhhhh, what happened Matty?’ he slurs.

‘You had a small run in with an axe’, Matty explains. ‘Just lay there. You don’t need to move anywhere right now but you need to stay awake. Can you tell me where we are?’

‘Mac’s house… Mac, is he ok?’ Jack asks.

Matty looks across to Mac who is as white as a sheet and sat on the floor with his eyes looking at Jack. There is a vacant look though, like he’s not entirely there. Riley and Bozer are either side of him, practically holding him up.

‘Mac’s just fine’, Matty answers. ‘He’s sat just over there; you can’t see him from here’.

‘Ok, good’. Jack says. Matty is thankful that he’s not entirely with it or that answer would not have been good enough.

Before long the Phoenix medics arrive. Jack has managed to just about stay awake and they quickly clear his c-spine and get him laying on a gurney.

‘How long was he out for?’ Brody, one of Jack’s favourite medics asks.

‘About 2 minutes’, Matty answers. ‘He came round when I used a sternal rub. Knew where he was and who I was’.

‘Great. What exactly happened?’

‘Er, I was inside but from what I can gather Mac accidentally hit him with the axe’, Matty answers as Brody’s eyebrows rise. ‘Speaking of which, any chance you can treat Mac too?’

‘Of course’, Brody says as he looks over to him.

‘I’m concerned about shock’, Matty explains. ‘He’s said one sentence and froze when it came to triaging Jack’.

Brody nods. ‘Yeah, that doesn’t sound very Mac. Let me just get Jack sorted and I’ll get them to send out more transport for Mac, just in case’.

‘We going to work?’ Jack asks Brody, rolling his head to the side.

‘Yeah buddy, we are. Feels like you’ve got a pretty impressive bruise on that hard old head of yours and I think we should probably get it checked out. How are you feeling?’

‘Tired. A bit sick’, Jack admits.

‘I think that’s probably the concussion then. I can give you something for that. I’m gonna run in an IV cannula and get you sorted’.

‘Ok’, Jack says, closing his eyes.

‘Hey, hey. Open your eyes. No going to sleep until we are at the Phoenix, ok?

Jack nods his head before wishing he hadn’t. ‘Mac coming?’

‘Yep. Mac’s just got to lock up and things, so he’s going to follow on behind. My colleague, Rollins, you know Rollins. She is going to go with you to Medical. I’ll see you there. Don’t make any trouble for her’, Brody jokes.

‘Yessss, Sir’, Jack slurs at him.

Brody has never seen Jack so compliant with treatment, but he isn’t going to complain now. He grabs his bag and makes his way over to Mac, Bozer and Riley at his side.

‘Riley, Jack is just heading off if you want to go with him’, Brody whispers to her and she squeezes Mac’s shoulder once more before going to be with Jack.

‘Hey Mac, it’s Brody from work. How you doing?’

Mac looks at him but doesn’t give him an answer. Brody can see his muscles are all tense and his breathing is shallow.

‘Mac, I’m just going to put this BP cuff on your arm. You’re alright and so is Jack’.

Mentioning Jack gets a reaction.

‘Where is Jack?’ Mac gets out, eyes darting from side to side.

‘He’s just going to the Phoenix so they can take a look at his head. We’re gonna follow him’, Brody explains.

Mac gets a sudden burst of energy, ignores the BP cuff and jumps to his feet. He wants to go after Jack, but his legs fail him. Brody and Bozer grab him under the arms as he faints.

‘Recovery position’, Brody says as they lay Mac down on the grass. Brody starts taking Mac’s blood pressure as Bozer hovers, unsure what to do.

‘He’ll be fine. He’s just in shock. He should start coming round in a minute and we’ll take him to Medical. He’ll want to see how Jack is anyway’, Brody reassures Bozer.

As Mac moans, the second Phoenix crew arrive with a gurney.

‘Hey Mac, you back with us?’ Brody asks.

‘Mmmmmm’.

‘Good. Your blood pressure is a bit low and you’re looking pretty sweaty. I think you’re in a bit of shock, so we’re gonna get you on this gurney and take you to Phoenix too’.

‘No, no’, Mac slurs. ‘I’m ok. How is Jack?’

‘If you come to Phoenix with us, you can find out. Now, reckon you can get on this gurney? Bozer and I will get either side of you’.

Mac nods slowly.

‘On three then. One, two, three’, Brody counts.

Bozer and him get Mac onto the gurney and Brody lays a blanket over him. ‘Just rest Mac, your body has been through a lot just now, it’s still trying to catch up with itself’.

**MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack**

In Medical, Jack has been assessed and is sleeping. Riley watches as Mac is rolled in and transferred to the bed next to Jack. He seems to be sleeping.

‘Hey, how’s Jack?’ Bozer asks.

‘Grade 2 Concussion. He’s ok though. They are just keeping him in for observation and he should be able to go home soon, as long as we are there’.

Bozer nods.

‘How’s Mac?’ Riley asks.

‘I’m fine’, comes a voice from the bed.

‘You’re dehydrated and you were in shock. You’re not fine’, Bozer answers and rolls his eyes in Riley’s direction.

Mac rolls over so he’s facing them. ‘I’m a lot more fine than Jack is’, he says.

Riley can see the guilt in his face.

‘Jack is going to be fine Mac. It was an accident. It’s probably his own fault for walking up behind a man with an axe!’ she says.

‘Hey now’, comes the Texan’s quiet voice.

‘Jack!’ Bozer, Riley and Mac say in chorus.

‘Shhhh, not so loud’, he replies. ‘What’s this I hear about shock, Mac, you ok?’

Mac scoffs. ‘I’m the one who hit you on the head with an axe and you’re asking me if I’m ok. I’m fine’.

‘Uh huh. That’s why you’re in a bed too then?’ Jack replies.

‘I’m just taking a nap. I’m still in my own clothes, see?’ Mac argues.

‘Yeah, ok, if you say so. I’ll get the truth from these guys later’, Jack motions to Riley and Bozer.

‘I’m sorry Jack. I didn’t mean it. I just didn’t see you’, Mac says in a quiet voice.

‘Nothin’ to be sorry about Hoss. Riley’s right. Should have been looking where I was going. It was an accident. No feeling guilty about this, you hear me?’ Jack says.

‘Yeah’, Mac replies, although Jack isn’t convinced. He’ll deal with that though when he’s feeling better. He’s just gonna go back to sleep now.


End file.
